Behind Blue Eyes
by Moo Cow4
Summary: What if Albus Dumbledore had never been born? Well, he was and this is his story...we are going to a place where no one has ever been before-- inside Dumbledore's head and life. This should be interesting...
1. The Beginning

Summary: What if Albus Dumbledore had never been born? Well, he was and this is his story...  
  
From the moment he was born in that small, cold cabin, people knew he would be special. His eyes were as blue as the clear ocean that could be found on the coast of Europe. His skin was smooth and fair. His hair was a beautiful strawberry blonde and, even at such a young age, parted to one side of his round head. His mother was not normal either, she was a witch and her husband was a wizard. In the world they lived in, witchcraft and wizardry were expected.  
"We shall name him Albus," she said, "to match his pure, white, skin," she confirmed. Her face was drenched with a mask of cold sweat.  
"Albus, I like it," sighed her husband, Isaac. "Now get some rest, Helena," he ordered.  
"If you insist," she smiled. Although her hair was in tangles from sweat, and her eyes blood-shot, she was still as beautiful as she had been the day that Isaac had married her. As she laid her head down on the pillow that had been supporting her back, she closed her majestic blue eyes and fell asleep thinking that she was glad that her son had the same beautiful ones.  
  
A/N: I will only continue if someone tells me to, I just want to know if any one likes the idea. 


	2. Visions

CHAPTER 1: Visions  
  
The air was slightly cold as the autumn sun set gently on the vast pink horizon. Young Albus Dumbledore was making his way home from the water- well when his brother, Aberforth, snuck up on him. He silently followed Albus until the time was right and jumped out right infront of him. Albus jumped and nearly dropped the newly filled water bucket.  
"Ah! I got you, brother!" he hollered, obviously pleased with himself.  
"Quiet Aberforth, you are a fool and only fools sneak up on people," Albus informed his younger brother matter-of-factly. Albus had always been one to act and speak like a grown-up because he couldn't wait to become an adult wizard.  
"Well I sure scared you, though!" Aberforth exclaimed wildly. His red hair and brown eyes weren't very visible because the sun was sinking ever so slightly, but Albus could feel his gaze tickling him around the back of the head.  
"Will you stop staring at me?" he stopped abruptly to look at his brother directly.  
"How did you know I was starring at you?" Aberforth asked in a confused manner.  
"I don't know. Now be quiet and leave me alone," he commanded. They walked back to their small cabin-like house in silence. When they arrived home they saw their sisiter, Agatha, sewing by the fire place while their mother was cooking dinner.  
"The stew will be ready soon, boys. Go wash up before your father gets home from the Ministry," Helena said.  
"Yes, mother," the three children chimed. Albus went to the metal basin to wash is hands and was followed by his 10 year old sister. She had dirty blonde hair, like their father and hazel eyes. Albus and Helena were the only two with the extraordinary blue eyes.  
They all sat down in their small dining room and ate their dinner. When they were finished, all five of them put their dishes in the sink and sat down again for the daily game of wizard's chess. Each night, one of them played against their father. So far, Isaac was undefeated, even after 4 years.  
"Check mate," he announced to Agatha's dismay. She was a very competitve child, and always had her heart set on beating her father.  
"One day, Father, I'll beat you," she said sadly.  
"All right, now off to bed with all of you!" Helena declared and they all found their cots in various places throughout the cabin. Albus' bed was in the loft that was built right over the kitchen. He often sat awake and watched the stars until he was too tired to hold his eyes open. On this particular night, he fell asleep rather easily. Suddenly, he was rushed into a bright flash of green light and a high pitched cackle pierced the night's silence. He saw a woman screaming helplessly clutching a small child, no more than a year old. He looked over to see a tall man in a dark cloak coming closer to the mother. Another male figure lay sprawled out on the near-by ground--dead. He saw the mother begging for the man to leave her and her child alone, tears now streaming out of her bright green eyes.  
"No, please. Not Harry, take me, but not Harry," she pleaded.  
"Foolish women, get out of my way--" he bellowed.  
"No!" she shrieked. She embraced her small child and held him out of the way of the man's view.  
"Avada Kadavra!" his hideous voice yelled. The mother's limp body slipped down to the floor, leaving her child unprotected-- it seemed.  
"Ah, Harry Potter. You don't even know that you would have been the down fall of me if you were to live. Too bad," he sighed in an amused tone. "Avada Kadavra!" he said once more. Green light flooded the room, but instead of killing the child, it ricocheted back onto the tall man. His body disappeared, leaving only a pile of black clothing in its place. A wisp of smoke zoomed out of the small cottage and the child lay crying as his house was burned to the ground.

Hahahah!!! Cliff hanger! I hope yawl r enjoying this as much as I am!!! Please....if you have any comments or advice or compliments (hehehe) please leave me as many reviews as you like! Thanks for reading!


End file.
